KAITO
KAITO to męski japoński Vocaloid w generacji 1. stworzony przez firmę Crypton Future Media. Otrzymał również odnowienie w generacji 3. Jego głos oparty jest na głosie Fuugi Naoto (風雅なおと), japońskiego piosenkarza. Do sprzedaży wszedł 17 lutego 2006. Jego atrybutem są lody. Historia Pierwsza piosenka z udziałem prototypu KAITO pojawiła się już w roku 2003. Zaśpiewał z duecie z MEIKO. W przeciwieństwie do maskotek programu Vocaloid 2, KAITO nie posiada ustalonego wieku itp., ponieważ miał być tylko syntezatorem śpiewu, a nie globalnym hitem Internetu. Miało to też zachęcić jego użytkowników do nadawania mu osobowości samodzielnie. Kiedy KAITO pojawił się na rynku, program Vocaloid był mało znany. Za sukces uznawało się sprzedania 1000 pakietów oprogramowania w ciągu roku. Sprzedała się jednak tylko połowa. Słaby popyt na KAITO przyczynił się do tego, że firma Crypton nie była chętna produkować następnych głosów męskich. Jednak po pojawieniu się Miku oraz Rin i Lena, zainteresowaniem programem wzrosło, dzięki czemu KAITO także zaczął się bardzo dobrze sprzedawać - chwilami lepiej niż jego następcy. 'KAITO V3' Praca nad tymi ulepszeniami trwała jeszcze za czasu drugiej generacji, jednak zostały one przerwane, kiedy ogłoszono powstanie trzeciej generacji. Firma Crypton postanowiła zaczekać z projektami do 9 grudnia 2010r. i nagrać jego banki głosu od nowa. W planach miały powstać takie appendy jak Mellow, Sweet, Solid i Power. Później zmieniono plany na sześć appendów: Vivid, Solid, Power, Whisper i Soft, jednak tylko ten ostatni brzmiał najbardziej realistycznie. Zanim zaczęto prace nad angielskim głosem, firma Crypton przeprowadziła ankietę w Ameryce, by sprawdzić, czy pomysł ten się przyjmie. 14 października 2011r. potwierdzono, że zostanie on wydany, a dwa dni później powstało jego pierwsze, krótkie demo. Do 2012r. nastała cisza w tym projekcie, a później ogłoszono, iż miał zostać wydany pod koniec lata, do czego nie doszło. W grudniu 2012r. w końcu projekt ruszył i zapowiedziano wstępnie, że ma zostać on wydany na luty 2013. W skład mają wchodzić trzy appendy: Straight, Soft i Whisper plus angielski. Ilustratorem nowej ilustracji jest Ixima. 25 stycznia 2013 podano, że KAITO V3 ma zostać wydany na 15 lutego, czyli na dwa dni przed jego rocznicą. Dema: *'Straight' -Kogane Konoha Ga Mau Koro Ni **Moon Snow Flower **Judgement of Corruption **Song of the Clock Tower **Straight & Soft & Whisper - Song of the Wind Across the Sea **Song of Battle **Wandering Singing of a Thousand Emotions **Pane Dhiria **Time Forgotten One *'Soft' - Karakuridokei to Koi no Hanashi **Mizu no dōkeshi **Sweet's Beast **Cantarella **Mirror Rule **The Application's Love **Soft & Straight - Chillyditty of February *'Whisper '- Karakuridokei to Koi no Hanashi **Whisper & Straight - Dream Suspension Song **Winter Cherry Blossom **The Greatest Sin March **Morning Call *'English '- Circus Monster **Rose + Thorn **Crystal Mic **YES YES **English & Straight - SHIMA-UTA **Anonymous Wersja Mac Pod koniec 2013 roku zostało potwierdzone, że bank brzmień KAITO V3 zostanie także wydany w wersji NEO. Będzie ona dostępna za darmo dla użytkowników, którzy już zdążyli zakupić jego wersję na Windows. Później podano, że wersja Mac zostanie udostępniona 15 lutego 2014. Przyszłe plany W 2014 Wat wspomniał, że są plany wydania w przyszłości doświadczalne nowe banki brzmień. Są to trzy wokale: KAITO "Light", Miku falsetto oraz Meiko "Hard". Oprogramowanie Ciekawostki *KAITO jest często przedstawiany jako starszy brat Vocaloidów z nowszych generacji. *Często nadawane KAITO cechy osobowści to naiwność, beztroska i głupkowatość, przez co ma być on poniżany przez inne Vocaloidy (nawet jego "młodsze rodzeństwo"). Stąd wzięło się przezwisko BAKAITO (połączenie słów "baka" - "głupek" i jego imienia). *Często ukazuje sie go jako zboczeńca oraz osobę kochliwą. *Na podstawie głosu KAITO powstało bardzo dużo fanmade'ów, a najbardziej znane z nich to: AKAITO, TAITO, NIGAITO, ciemna wersja KAITO czyli Zeito oraz jego żeński odpowiednik, KAIKO. *Fani czasem nadają mu pełne imię, które brzmi Shion KAITO. *Ponieważ YAMAHA i Crypton Future Media podają różnie daty jego wydania (YAMAHA - 14 lutego, Crypton - 17 ) niektórzy fani w rocznicę jego wydania świętują wszystkie dni pomiędzy tymi datami. Niektórzy wolą uznawać za datę jego urodzin 14 lutego, gdyż są to Walentynki, co cieszy jego fanki. Znane piosenki Istnieje sporo bardzo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez KAITO. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z nich. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Akutoku no Judgement *Cantarella *Chillyditty of February *FLOWER TAIL *Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku *HAI WA HAI NI *Hearbeat Clocktower *Koisuru Apuri *Oniisan wa Shinpaisei *Oyasumi no Uta *Pane dhiria *Sennen no Dokusouka *Shineba Ii Noni *Sweet's Beast *Tokiwasurebito Galeria Kategoria:Vocaloid Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Cryptonoidy Powiązane z KAITO Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO